The Pitfalls of the Defeat of Voldemort
by amandaisalwayswright
Summary: Everything's dandy after Voldemort's gone. Right?


**Hey all, I know its been a really long time since I've posted anything. But that is because I got my laptop stolen along with every story I'd been working on. This piece below is actually a school assignment. I'm in SOC 143 (Pop Culture) and we had to write a Zombie Apocalypse Survival Plan so I asked my professor if it was ok if I wrote a story instead. He gave me the go-ahead and I think I'd like to share this with you. I'm thinking this has the potential to be a full-length fic, but I'm not sure. Please tell me if you think this is worth pursing; I have some of what I want to do worked out but not much…**

—**amandaisalwayswright—**

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Her organs were freezing, already numb to what was happening around her. The small clouds of icy breath the only thing she could fully register. She wondered what was so great about life anyway, when she knew that as soon as she succumbed to the sweet clutches of death she would be warm once again. _Life is bleak_ she thought, _why bother_. Why bother indeed, especially when she would never be happy again. _Never be happy again_. She sat up abruptly, looking around her as everything came into focus. The asphalt was ruff against her skin; the wind whispering by, fluttering the stray hairs around her face. She was in a poorly lit parking lot with only a few street lamps and the moon to see by. But, more pressingly, where had she heard those words before?

She wouldn't take the chance. Couldn't take the chance. Covering her mouth as a precaution and getting to her feet, she took off hoping she was just delusional from the cold. Walking through the empty parking lot didn't much help the paranoia; nor did the blinking street lamp. _It is the perfect set for a horror film, all that's needed is some brainless girl to start calling out to the monster,_ she thought. Suddenly the blinking street lamp went out with an echoing _pop_. The girl whipped around trying to find the source of the noise, if she was correct then someone else was in the parking lot with her.

A dark figure darted in the corner of her eye and she turned just in time for the next street lamp to go out.

She lowered her hand tentatively. "I know you're out there, and I know what you have—I know what you _are_" she called, trying not to let her voice shake. There was no response. _Great, now _I'm_ the brainless girl_. She tried again, "I'm not stupid you know; you're here for them aren't you. The dementors."

"Well, you caught me," a drawling voice directly behind her ear said. She jumped. Turning around she saw a boy, slightly older than herself and pale as death. There seemed to be no life left in him.

"You—you're not real," she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Not real?" had she not seen for herself the boy's lips move, she'd never have believed he had said it. His voice was ruff, sober—in complete contrast to his appearance.

"Yes," she swallowed, knowing how crazy this was going to sound, "you… you're Draco Malfoy. Aren't you."

"How did you know that," he whispered harshly.

"I know everything…"she trailed off looking down at her hands and picking at her nails. A nervous habit she picked up after starting grad school.

"You know nothing," he said sharply, refusing to look at her, instead eyeing the tall building in front of them.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked incredulously.

"Know what?" the boy—though now that she looked properly, it seemed he was more man than boy, if just be his experience alone—looked confused, uncomprehending that she could know anything that would be of use to him.

"Why don't you just follow me, it'll be, uh…easier if I show you; besides I'd love to have an…er…escort who can see the damn things trying to kill me."

"They won't kill you, they just—" Draco started, annoyed he'd have to explain this.

"I know, I know, but the whole suck-out-my-soul is a bit too pious for my taste," she said, her voice louder now, more confident. "Come on, I want to get out of here." And she took off without another word; though she was entirely sure which direction she should be going. Let's just say it was a gut instinct.

Jogging to catch up with her, "Bossy little thing aren't you," he said, looking at her for the first time, "almost reminds me of—"

"Hermione, yes," she didn't glance over at him, but rather had her eyes peeled as if she could will herself into seeing the hooded figures.

"I was going to say Granger," he grumbled with a scowl.

"Whatever," she dismissed with a roll of her eyes.

"What's your name anyhow?" he huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Lauren Bond."

That got his attention, "Bond, as in—"

"Yes," she interrupted, "but no relation. Maybe he's real too." That perhaps would be a little less exciting; she preferred to be the only one with a gun.

"Would you quit—"

"Interrupting you? No."

They were silent for a while and had just passed a large, intricate fountain before Draco spoke again. "Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Then how exactly…" he trailed off. "_Get behind me_," he finished sharply.

"Why? Just because you're—," she started, clearly affronted.

It was Draco's turn to interrupt, "Get behind me Lauren, unless _you'd_ like to fight the dementors?"

That shut Lauren up, "Um…no thank you," she said, her voice squeaking.

Draco turned around and faced her. Grabbing on to both of her shoulders he said, "Go to that staircase and get as far under as you possibly can, and for Merlin's sake keep you hand over your mouth!"

Lauren nodded, she located the staircase and registered that it was a fire escape at the back end of a warehouse. Running over to it she found that if she lied down she could get all the way under the second step. Clamping a hand over her mouth once again she looked through the gaps to try and see Draco. A puff of silver light told her he was trying to produce a patronus, but it was too dark to see anything else. Pushing her hand harder onto her mouth she tucked her head in and closed her eyes.

She didn't hear when Draco finished fighting and she didn't hear him approach. So when he finally spoke she jumped hitting her head on the underside of the metal staircase.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

When she woke up she realized she was on the couch in her apartment. Odd. How did she get back here. The last thing she remembered… Lauren sat up straight, turning around she found Draco sitting in the corner, fast asleep. She walked to her room and retrieved the seven Harry Potter novels. Upon reentering the living room she let the books drop on the coffee table with a loud _smash_ and Draco jumped out of his chair pulling his wand out simultaneously.

"Wh—what was that?" he stammered, looking around him to make sure there was no threat in the vicinity.

"We need to talk."

"What, would you rather we be friends?" he asked snidely.

"Idiot. Firstly, how did you know where I lived and how did you even get in?"

"Legilimency," he replied, as if it were obvious.

Sighing Lauren pulled the first book onto her lap, the Sorcerer's Stone. Quickly flipping to the appropriate page she turned to Draco, "The first thing you ever said to Harry Potter was '_Hogwarts too?_' in Madam Malkin's shop just before you and he started your first year."

"How the hell would you know that?" he breathed, conspicuously alarmed she knew that piece of information.

"It's these books. They are the story of the fall of Voldemort and your years at Hogwarts. They focus on mostly Harry and his friends, but you certainly make an impression. That's how I know what dementors are and why I knew you were using the deluminator."

"Splendid," he drawled sarcastically, "seeing as you know way too much about the Wizarding world as it is and your life is at stake as well…I don't suppose telling you what is going on will do any harm. Its not just the dementors that are roaming the streets, inferi have also come up from the depths of the world, except these inferi are not controlled by any wizard, and—"

"Or witch, a woman is perfectly capable of this, don't be so sexist," she edged in indignantly.

"_And_," he presses on, wanting to get through this a quickly and painlessly as possible, "they seem to be growing in numbers. But with not wizard, _or witch_, controlling them we can't figure out what is exactly going on."

"I have a question," Lauren said hesitantly, "Voldemort is dead right? I mean, you're not…um, still fighting him and trying to get rid of his horcruxes, are you?"

"What's a—never mind, yes the Dark Lord is dead; has been for a while," he smiled. It did wonders for his appearance, he no longer looked like death knocking.

"Ok, so what do we do from here?"

"We? No, no, no, you're not coming with me. You're going to stay here and lay low, and I mean really low, and not get into trouble."  
"That's not going to happen. Take me with you, I know this town better than anybody, you'd get lost in a minute," she huffed.

"In this town? Not bloody likely," Draco scoffed. It was true. The town was planned out in a perfect grid. Almost impossible to get lost in.

"Ok, fine. But, please don't leave me here, I…I'm not sure how I got out there tonight," she looked down, embarrassed to admit this.

Draco sighed, giving in. "Pack some clothes. We're going up into the foothills, that's where the ministry has isolated the breakout."

"Thank You!" she beamed, "Can…um, would you mind putting an undetectable extension and feather light charm on my purse?" Draco rolled his eyes, but took the purse from her anyhow.

Once back in her room Lauren took the small brown purse her mother had made for her and began shoving things in. Jeans, t-shirts, tennis shoes, etc.; then, in the back of her closet, she grabbed the small handgun her father had given her for emergencies. Glock, it said on the side. Other than that it was a semi-automatic, Lauren didn't know much else about the gun. She shoved the gun unceremoniously into the bag, making sure the safety was on.

She went back into the living room and straight into the kitchen. Grabbing two boxes of water bottles, she managed to squeeze them through the opening. The cabinets were full of canned soup and crackers, both of which were thrown into the bag as well. Crossing back to the bathroom she gathered up all the soap she had and added that to her collection as well. Lastly, walking back into the bedroom Lauren stood in front of the bookcase, wondering if she should grab the unopened copy of_ World War Z_.

The sound of Draco calling for her broke her concentration and she put the book in the bag. Back out in the living room, Draco was anxious to go. It wasn't good to stay in one place too long right now.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she nodded, "What do you have in the way of supplies?"

"Supplies?" he looked baffled. "And why, exactly, would that be necessary?"

"You really are thickheaded aren't you. Look, we'll take my car and you can get us in.

"We're robbing someone?"

"Not exactly," she shrugged, "I figured we could just duplicate the items we want and wouldn't technically be stealing anything."

"You really have too much information about the Wizarding World," he sighed; slowly, almost imperceptibly, reaching for his wand. "I don't know what's all in those books but—"

"Don't. You. Dare. Obliviate. Me." Lauren choked out. "Right now I'm your best hope of finding what's causing all this. You may not get lost in town, but if you're going to go traipsing all around the fucking mountain side, you'll need someone who grew up exploring those hills. So, get your whiny ass in gear and let's go." Lauren turned around and stomped out of her apartment.

Draco followed her reluctantly to where what he had come to know as cars were lined up. Moving quickly through the rows Lauren paused and inserted a key into the side of the door of a silver car.

"I'm not getting into one of these Muggle death-traps," Draco whispered harshly.

"Too bad. Get in."

He got in, albeit reluctantly. They moved through the streets with ease but Draco didn't know if that was because Lauren was such a good driver or because of the lack of other cars on the road. They pulled into a lot and drove up to a store with a big red dot inside of a circle on the side.

"Where are we?"

"Target. We should be able to get all we need right here. Go on, unlock the doors," she stepped aside and looked expectantly at him.

He did so, grumbling about bossy know-it-alls as he did so. Once inside Lauren directly took off towards the left grabbing a shopping cart on her way. Stopping once in a while she darted down aisles and grabbed various boxes, throwing them into the basket. Band-Aids, hydrogen peroxide, and other first-aid essentials. She also grabbed a few bottles of soap and bleach. One large box of toothbrushes later she turned her attention to the back of the store—Draco noted it had to be the largest shop he'd ever been in—there, a large rope joined the ever growing pile, as well as a compass, a tent, an axe, and a hammer.

She then walked over to a large display of water bottles and added that and finally a few canned and boxed foods before turning to Draco.

"Ok, duplicate everything and we'll stick it in my bag.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Lauren had spent half her life up in these foothills but at the moment, she had no idea where she was. The wind whipped her hair all around her settling on her face in front of her eyes. They were walking uphill in the dark (Draco refused to light his wand), over the tree roots, pinecones, and bushes; and Lauren found herself tripping every few feet. Coupling that with Draco's long strides, and it was a wonder she was keeping up at all.

"Why," she puffed, "Can't you just…apparate…us there?"

"Anti-apparition wards," he replied without pausing to look at her. "Were almost there anyhow and I'm sure they'll be torn between fussing over you and annoyance with me for bringing you."

"Who will?" she breathed.

Draco had started to answer when a voice called out in the moonlight, "Draco, is that you?"

"Yes."

And from between the trees stepped Theodore Nott, "Well, hurry the fuck up. Everyone else is eating and they're all wondering…" Nott trailed off, finally catching sight of Lauren. "Draco," he whispered, "what the ruddy hell?"

"I tried ditch her mate, I really did. But she's a lot like Granger, I couldn't leave her." Lauren glared at the back of his head, hoping he could feel her eyes burning into him.

Nott shook his head, "Whatever mate, its your head."

Lauren filed behind Draco and followed him into a small clearing. In the middle was the most miniscule tent she'd ever seen. Her companions though, unperturbed by the size of the shelter, opened the flap and seemingly fit inside. _Ok, you know what this is. Calm down. _She told herself. Walking cautiously up to the tent she crawled inside, and even though she knew what she'd find on the other side, she couldn't help but be amazed. It was an apartment; a nice apartment. Nicer than hers that was for sure. In the corner was a wood burning stove and along the back wall was a row of bunks. In the center there were battered couches and chairs in a semi-circle facing a fireplace. But it was who was in those chairs that were the real shock.

She knew who they were of course, she'd read about them so many times. There was Harry, his hair no so much messy, just a bit ruffled. Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini sat across from him, holding hands. And there was Hermione, she appeared to have sprung directly out of Lauren's imagination. It was Hermione who was the first to speak.

"Draco," she said cautiously, stepping towards them, "who's this?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco blushing. "I—it's, what I mean to say is—"

"He saved me," Lauren cut in, saving him from further embarrassment as the others were already chuckling at his expense. "I somehow found myself in the middle of an empty parking lot, hoping that a hand covering my mouth would be a sufficient against dementors I couldn't see when I saw him use the deluminator."

Hermione turned her head, "Muggle-born?" she asked.

"No. Just Muggle, as far as I can tell" she shrugged

"Then how the ruddy hell do you—" Ron fell silent as Harry Smaked the back of his head.

"This," she said simply, reaching into the brown purse around her shoulders and pulling out the books. "I think you'll find some familiar things within these pages."

Hermione picked up one of the books, the cover depicting three people flying upwards by means of a red and gold bird. Quickly flipping through the pages her eyes got wider with each word she read. "But, I—I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is getting rid of that infestation," Draco cut in, "We can figure out how to deal with _this_ afterwards."

Lauren, eyes darting to each person as they spoke. "What exactly is happening?" she asked.

They all looked at each other, as if they were all part of a secret club she wasn't allowed to join. Which, in a way, she supposed she wasn't. Reluctantly, Draco turned away form the group and addressed her.

"After Voldemort was killed we started receiving all sorts of reports about piles of corpses in conspicuous places. But it wasn't only in Britain, it was all over the world. It seems that Voldemort hadn't had all of his followers with him that night at Hogwarts, there were pockets all over the world infiltrating the masses. Ensuring an easy victory for him once he had moved on from Britain. But when we sent teams out to collect reported the bodies, they weren't there. It only made sense that they had been inferi, but once the enchanter dies, so should the inferi's life, or power.

"When some of us finally caught up to a group of them, our Aurors could tell there was something different about these inferi. There was something in their eyes that was troubling. We brought one back to the Ministry and had our unspeakables look at them. They had no soul, and even though we should have expected that, it still worried us. After a bit of research though, we discovered—"She says that like it was a group effort," Ron whispered to Harry, "like any of us could have figured that out—that when a dead body is enchanted and an inferi created, the wizards who calls them back from the dead gives them a bit of his soul.

"Dementors had found the bodies; and, starved for happiness, sucked the tiny remnants of the souls in the inferi. By doing this the dementors created an inferi that roamed looking to regain a soul, at any cost. They attacked people, animals, anything that moved. But nothing satisfied them, as the souls they took would only stay temporarily. Nothing filled the hole the dementors left. Each time the inferi attack they go for the heart, where the soul truly lives, thus creating another inferi. We're being burned out at both ends; the dementors are creating these roaming inferi and the roaming inferi create even more inferi.

"From what we can tell, it all started here in these mountains. Honestly, we've no idea how to fix this," Hermione finished with a conflicted look upon her features.

"When did you find all this out?" Draco asked, impressed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I've told you all of this already."

"Well," Lauren said over the bickering couple, "lucky for you, I have a few ideas."

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Stuff. There was a lot of stuff. All of it straight from Lauren's purse. Harry and Ron stared incredulously as item after iten was piled in the middle of the sofas. Ron started towards the boxes of crackers.

"Wand or not Weaselbee," Lauren said from across the room, her back to him, "I can still fuck you up."

Ron snorted, "I'd like to see you try."

"Do you really want to test that? _I_ have a gun and you have a pretty little stick." she replied, turning around to face him. By the looks of he didn't. It seemed Draco wasn't the only one who had realized the similarities between Lauren and Hermione.

Lauren turned to Draco, "I'm honestly thinking that a bomb of some sort would be the best way to eradicate the primary source. I'd love to do some sort of chemical bomb, but I really don't want to bring weapons of mass destruction into a place where people live so close by. So good ol' TNT will have to do. We need to stop the creation of more and then tackle the rest. If not, we'll just be running around like idiots trying to kill everything off while they're multiplying elsewhere. That means we need to round up the dementors. Can they be killed?"

"No," Hermione said softly, "but if they don't have any happiness to suck they will die off. And—"

"Death, die off, whatever. It doesn't really matter. We'll have to experiment. Start by chopping off their heads, gassing them like Hitler did the Jews in World War II, shoot them up into space where there is no atmosphere, exposing them acid and flushing the remains down the toilet, anything we can thing of."

"Acid—" started Hermione uncertainly.

"Saw it on a TV show once, nearly make me puke."

"Muggles are brutal, didn't think they had it in them," Blaise said, slightly impressed.

"Ok, then what?" asked Harry.

"We eliminate the rest. We make sure this can never happen again. AND we don't Obliviate me after this is over."

The other inhabitants of the tent shifted guiltily. "It wouldn't be fair. I can keep this secret, I promise," she said, keeping eye contact with Harry.

No one said a thing.

"I'll just end up reading the books again. I'll make the connection. An "Obliviate" doesn't destroy the memory, it just stores it in the recesses of your mind. Most people aren't strong enough to access it after that, but I guarantee you _I_ will." She was bluffing. But don't tell the others that.

The next morning dawned crisp and cool. Lauren was fast asleep on her cot, dead to the world when a resounding _crash_ woke her suddenly. Falling out of bed she located the source of the noise. It seemed Ron have given up and went for some food. And, for some reason, he had decided that the box at the very bottom would be the perfect mourning treat.

"If I'd have known you'd be here, I would have brought some Red Vines," she mumbled, almost incoherently, rolling over to look at him.

"What are Red Vines?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

Soon the tent was full of people bustling and all semblance of sleep was gone. Groaning, Lauren lifted herself from the bed and made her way over to the stove.

"Coffee," she breathed, eyes still closed. She felt a mug being shoved into her hands and gratefully took a sip. Once her senses seemed to be in working order, she joined the rest of the group over by the chairs. On her way over her fingers grazed a long black wand and sparks shot out of the end. She jumped. So did everyone else in the room. Looking down again at the wand she now recognized to be Draco's, she slowly reached her hand out to pick it up. Again, sparks flew out of the tip landing haphazardly on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"What the—" murmured Harry, his green eyes piercing hers. Lauren shook her head, indicating that she too was just as surprised as the rest of them.

Hermione, her eyes wide, swiftly walked over to Lauren and took her hand. "I knew it," she said softly, "I just knew there was something more about you." Lauren said nothing.

"We…we'd better get going," she said eventually. "I…this, we shouldn't get side tracked. It shouldn't be too bad—we have a plan, we have the resources, and we have the manpower. _We should be back by Christmas_."

Hermione chuckled softly, recognizing the expression, "Yes, I think that's exactly how this will go…"


End file.
